My Friend
by smorgan97
Summary: Rachel comes across a new voice and makes a new friend along the way. Compelled to make her new friend proud she gives the preformance of a lifetime.


Morgan 6

Spencer Morgan

Mr. Denton

CP English 10

18 September 2012

My Friend

A symbol of what she aspired to become, Rachel placed a singular golden star. The sign-up sheet was finally up and she could hardly keep still. It was so close she could almost taste it. Finally, her chance to shine and be admired by so many, Nationals was almost here and she was the first on the list for her own solo, but what to sing?

Swift and smooth, all of her hard work was finally paying off. All of those nights she spent singing song after song and repeating track after track until her throat almost bled. The New Directions had just won regionals and were quickly shooting their way to the top of the show choir heap. One single audition stood between her and her very own spotlight on the nationals stage. There would be a lot of competition, but they were no match for her far superior talent. But just to be safe, she had to blow this audition out of the water.

She had to find a song that emphasized her immense talent in a way that said, "I'm a _star_, so shut up and listen!" But what possible song would be so fitting for such a beautiful voice. Long and continuously, she scoured all of the song books and albums she could find. Lupone, Barbra, Wicked, Les Mis, what song would she choose. There had to be something worthy of such pure, raw talent, but what?

Quickly, days went by and she was still coming up short. Until one day she heard it! Walking down the hallway, she heard a beautiful song coming out of an empty classroom. Amazing High notes and low notes, the right amount of vibrato. Barbra. Streisand! Excitedly she looked; her eyes peered into the classroom to find the source of such a worthy song. "…_And wherever my man is, I am his, forever more…" _

Everything stopped. It was official, that was the song she would sing for her audition. She was off; Rachel stormed into the classroom and caught the attention of her very unsuspecting victim. "Hello!" she screamed. The young boy, who had been putting together sets of papers, was so frightened he didn't say a word… he was a little afraid to blink at that moment. "Oh, I'm sorry." She realized she had nearly given him a heart attack. "I overheard you from the hallway and had to see what the source could be for such a stunning song!" still the boy said nothing. "My name is Rachel Berry! And what, may I ask, is your name?"

Finally, the boy managed to speak, "My name is Spencer… What do you want?" He was still afraid of the girl even though she was clearly not a physical threat, as much as just crazy.

"Well, as I said before I heard the song from the hallway and I had to figure who was singing it. You see, I have an audition coming up for the chance to sing my own solo at the national show choir competition, and I have been looking for the right song but have had no luck." She had this strange excited look on her face that didn't seem to go away.

"And you want to sing the song? I guess I get what you're saying. Well to be honest, I was a little afraid you were going to kill me or something, so I'm glad that that's what you were all worked up over. The title of the song is 'My ma…'"

"'My Man' I know. Barbra Streisand sang it in the musical 'Funny Girl' of course. I guess I just didn't think about it," she seemed a little sad that she hadn't thought about it sooner.

"Well it's a great song and I hope that it goes well for you when you try it for your audition," he said, and then attempted to leave, but Rachel stopped him.

"Well I would love it if you could come and watch me preform it, if you would like or even watch me practice! I'm a very good singer," she proclaimed braggingly.

"Um yeah, I guess I could watch you practi..." Silent and still, she almost exploded with the excitement of a chance to showcase her talent to a new acquaintance! she yanked him out of the classroom and quickly down the hallway. Door after door they passed until they reached a set of double doors to the auditorium. She stormed down the aisle and practically threw him into a seat. She sprinted onto the stage, and took her place right in the middle. Everything was silent; she closed her eyes, preparing herself and took a pause. Spencer was confused. Everything that had just happened was so fast but out of severe curiosity he waited. Still Rachel paused on stage collecting her thoughts, all was dead with silence.

Finally she opened her mouth and started to sing. Rachel did the timid belting tune, with emotional grasping points in the beginning. But all seemed a little off, Rachel normally had all of her emotion packed into a song but now she was just… lacking something. Finally, she reached the climax of the song. She had perfect pitch of course but still; the emotion was just, gone. She ended the song and bowed with a smile.

Spencer was a little afraid to say anything, but he took a shot in the dark. "Your pitch is perfect but all of your emotion seems off!" It was out, no way to take it back. He was ready for her to hit him or maybe just go crazy in general, but she looked at him, saying nothing. She looked as if she was about to cry.

She just stared for a while until she got this confused look on her face and said "well, what do you mean my emotion is '_just gone?!"_ she was either about to cry or kill him.

He managed to speak in an afraid like voice, "Well this is a very emotional song, even for Barbra. You are extraordinary, but it could use so much more. Make me believe you love this man with a burning passion that's making you cry! I want to feel it when I hear this song, I want to cry and smile. But if you don't sell it then how will I be able to believe what you are singing to me?" He finished, he had said what he was thinking and now he only had to wait for what she might do next.

Excitably and quickly, Rachel said what Spencer had least suspected, "Would you help me with my emotion? Usually I have _no_ problem with showcasing my emotion, but if it needs help I would love to hear what you have to say!"

"Alright, well you could sing the song again, but this time I want you to really think about the words of the song. Think about how you want your audience to feel. You want them to _cry_ at how beautiful your song is, even if it's only for an audition. You show me that you belong on that stage. You own it, and you won't let anybody take it from you." He smiled at her and she looked back with an understanding face.

She would sing the song, but this time she was going to own it. Rachel was going to own that stage and show him what she had. In full swing, she started the song, giving it every bit of emotion she could muster, and as she sang the world listened. Word after captivating word came out of her mouth. She was about to cry as she often did singing solos, but she didn't, she stayed happy and strong and delivered her message in such remarkable excellence it was worthy of gods. And finally she sang the last notes with remarkable pitch and volume, and ended with a bow. Spencer simply stood and clapped.

Before he could get a word out, the doors to the auditorium burst open and the one and only Sue Sylvester walked in and yelled one thing. _"Shut up!" _she left as soon as she had entered mumbling under her breath, Spencer and Rachel just laughed and Rachel came off the stage to talk to Spencer.

"That was beyond amazing Rachel!" He said, at almost a loss for words.

"Thanks I couldn't have done it without thinking about what you said. And I would just like to thank you for such an amazing song." She looked still close to tear from singing her solo.

"Hey," Spencer interjected, "Would you like to go get some coffee at The Lima Bean?" he offered with a smile.

"No I'm sorry. I have to practice my new wonderful song." She smiled and Spencer nodded understandingly.

The next day at school, Spencer was walking down the hall and saw Rachel charging down the hallway at him. "Hello!" she said hurriedly. "I think I finally perfected that song!" Again she had scared him a little but he replied anyway.

"Oh… Already? That was fast, I'm sure the song is amazing, Rachel!" he said with a smile.

"Well I was wondering if you would like to watch me audition?" Anticipating an answer, Rachel stared at him waiting for a reply.

Taking a long pause, Spencer replied with a smile "Yes, Rachel, I would love to watch you audition.

A big smile came across Rachel's face but she kept calm and slowly said, "Good, it will be in the auditorium at four o'clock. But you should meet me outside so that I can show you one more time." She turned and left as quickly as she had arrived.

Four o'clock came and Spencer waited outside of the auditorium for Rachel. Slowly and sadly, Rachel walked down the hallway. Spencer was curious as to why she was sad because she seemed so happy earlier. "What's wrong Rachel?" he asked.

"My singing voice is gone," She replied in a sad tone. "What timing right."

"I'm sorry Rachel; my old singing teacher used to tell me that a good ways to get your voice back if your throat is soar is to sing." He waited for what she would say next. But she didn't say anything so he pushed her through the doors and down the aisle and made her stand on the stage. And said, "So you sing your heart out." He hurried off the stage and watched as she gave the performance of her life for the judges, Mr. Schue and Jesse. Spencer was in complete awe watching her on that stage. Perfect pitch and emotion, she owned the stage, and got the solo.


End file.
